


Diamond Skies

by MykEsprit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drabble Collection, F/M, LDWS, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit
Summary: Dramione drabbles from Round 2 of the Last Dramione Writer Standing. Each story is based on a constellation prompt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the LDWS mods for putting together such a fun event!
> 
> Please mind the ratings and tags for each story.

Title: Gigglespark

Rating: T

Word Count: 350

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Prompt: Draco/Dragon

The newly minted headmistress led the Ministry of Magical Education’s oversight committee through the halls of Gigglespark Primary School for Magic. 

“Our students are doing well with the curriculum and are forming strong friendships,” Headmistress Tabitha boasted. “Shall we take a peek inside one of the classrooms?”

They stopped in front of a door, opening it quietly.

A group of small children sat on a woven rainbow carpet. They craned their necks, gazes transfixed as lights danced on the blue-black ceiling. 

Their teacher, Miss Diantha, was a young woman with a thick, dark plait. She traced her wand in the air, leaving a trail of shimmering dust. “And what about this one?” she asked.

“I know,” a boy with slicked blond hair drawled. “That one is mine.”

A girl—who sat so far to the front of the class that she was nearly under her teacher’s feet—scoffed. “It’s not <i> _yours < _ /i> _._ You’re merely named after it.”

“My father says that my name is Draco, so everything ‘Draco’ is mine,” the boy said. “What would a Muggle know about stars, anyway?”

“I’m not a Muggle.” The girl’s curls vibrated with instant rage. “I’m a witch!”

“Oh?” The boy leaned forward, his bony elbows digging into his scrawny knees. “Prove it.”

The room darkened as though thunderclouds rolled overhead. Electricity skimmed the surface of Headmistress Tabitha’s skin. The hairs on her arms stood on end—

Although they were nothing compared to the shock of curls on the little girl’s head. Her brown locks crackled with energy, and her glare, aimed at the boy in her class, was equal in its intensity.

To his credit, the boy didn’t back down...although he paled to an impressive degree.

Miss Diantha rolled her eyes. “Not again,” she muttered, raising her wand high in the air.

A blinding light and a resulting _crack!_ ripped through the room as she used her wand as a lightning rod. The children erupted with startled enthusiasm.

Slowly, Headmistress Tabitha shut the door. She turned to the committee, whose faces were frozen in various states of shock. “See?” she squeaked. “Everything is going swimmingly.”


	2. Friends in High Places

Title: Friends in High Places

Rating: T

Word Count: 397

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Prompt: Leo/Lion

  
A cool breeze swept through the Astronomy Tower. Hermione leaned against a railing and smiled at the moonless night. “I love the stars.”

“And they love you,” Draco said.

She glanced at him sidelong, smirking. “Very smooth.”

“I’m serious.” He inched closer, their shoulders grazing as he pointed up and traced a figure in the sky. “Virgo? She admires how you can answer every single one of Professor Sinistra’s questions. The Pleiades? They think you’re pretty. And that you can pass for one of them.” Draco feigned a thoughtful squint. “You know, in this light, I think I see what they mean.”

Hermione laughed. “And how do you know these things?”

“The Malfoys are gifted with more than just dazzling beauty,” he said. “We can...commune with the stars.”

“What, like, astrology?”

Draco snorted uncharacteristically. “I wish. It’s a little more involved than that.” He flashed her a mischievous grin, saying, “But it does have its perks.” He raised a hand in the air.

“What are you doing?”

“I promised you a birthday present.” He snapped his fingers.

With a silent burst, lights streaked across the sky, leaving trails of golden dust like streamers and confetti, as if the heavens were throwing a party just for her.

Hermione gasped. “The Leonids?” She leaned over the rails with such excitement that Draco’s heart jumped into his throat. Instinctively, he grabbed her around the waist and held her close, although the witch didn’t seem to notice. “At this time of year? How?”

“Friends in high places, etcetera. I can explain some other time.” 

Hermione turned in his arms. A barrage of questions was evident in the set of her brows. 

But perhaps she had finally observed their proximity—for in a blink, the spark of curiosity dissipated, leaving behind twin embers on her cheeks. When she parted her lips, only a sigh escaped.

“Do you like it?” Draco whispered, breathless, mesmerized by the stars in her eyes.

In lieu of words, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him while the lights continued their dance in the sky.

* * *

She slipped away from the tower first. As her footsteps faded, a figure appeared beside Draco. Broad-shouldered with a regal, golden mane, the newcomer was more beast than man.

Draco beamed at him unguardedly. “Thanks for your help tonight.”

The creature glanced down at Draco with paternal pride. “Anything for you, little cub.”


	3. Collision

Title: Collision

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warnings: N/A

Prompt: Pavo/Peacock

“Five minutes,” Audrey clipped through his earpiece.

Draco set his drink on the bartop, tossed a few dollars down, and padded onto the sand. A crowd hustled along the beach, scantily clad bodies in near-collision. Too many variables; too many unknowns. It set his teeth on edge.

He closed his eyes, imagining himself flipping a switch at the back of his skull. It was always easier that way—as if there was some vestigial muscle inside his cranium, making it easier to initialise PAVO.

His vision flickered. Everything took on a computer-blue hue. Then, PAVO fired up, giving him…

Everything.

Peripheral Audio-Visual Onlay was Lucius Malfoy’s brainchild. _His favorite child_ , Draco often thought. Lucius even named it after a constellation, as he would his own progeny. 

The neural implant gave its wearer as many “eyes” as there were on its namesake’s tail—and then some. All one had to do was look at a device—a phone in someone’s hand, a laptop on a café table, a computer through an office window—and PAVO granted them remote access. The tech was standard issue for MI6 field agents.

Draco matched the crowd’s pace, shoulders easing as information populated his field of vision. Noticing a traffic camera on the adjacent street, he tapped in, searching the passing vehicles— 

_Thwap!_ A body slammed into him. Draco stumbled back, clutching his hidden firearm.

“Oh my God!” A woman gasped. Flustered fingertips patted his torso. “Are you okay?”

Draco shook his head. Like an Etch A Sketch, PAVO dissolved from his vision, revealing a familiar profusion of curls under a straw hat. “Granger?”

The woman stopped fussing with his shirt and glanced up. Honey-flecked eyes widened. “Malfoy!”

Despite his urgency, the corners of his lips pulled up.

She returned his smile. Suddenly, he was thrown back a decade—when life was simple, responsibilities were nil, and the highlight of each week was getting to sit across the chemistry bench from Hermione Granger. “Fancy meeting you here.” Her glance fell to her fingertips, still resting on his torso. She jumped back, cheeks pink. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he caught himself saying. He wanted to ask her why she was in Miami. Had the urge not only to know what she had been up to since Uni but to watch her talk in that animated way he remembered. 

But the mission intruded. “Ninety seconds ‘til the drop,” Audrey warned.

“I have to go.” His feet—heavy as they were—were already carrying him away. “We’ll run into each other again.” A promise to himself. As soon as this mission was done, he would track her down. With PAVO, it would be easy...

For a moment, Hermione’s smile faltered. “Sure,” she said, nodding once. “Goodbye, Malfoy.”

* * *

She jumped into an unmarked van, shutting the door quickly.

Her handler sat at a bay of monitors. The CIA’s seal was reflected on his horn-rimmed glasses. “Were you made?”

“No,” Hermione said. The tracker she had planted on Draco was blinking on a screen. “He didn’t see me coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
